


What Doesn't Kill Us

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What doesn't kill us will only make us stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



> The prompt was Sue deciding to mentor Kurt.

When I, Sue Sylvester, claim that I am going to mentor someone? There is no turning back in my book.

Take one lady-faced Kurt Hummel for example. Now, I notice the way he struts his latest ridiculous looking fashion attempt down the hallway of a school that neither appreciates nor condones his indiscreet teenage lust and high octave range. In any other world, I would probably agree.

However, when I see him with Jones and Becky Jackson and it's obvious that he's buying her a strawberry ice cream cone because it's her favorite and just for the hell of it? It makes one Sue Sylvester stop and pause, and that my friends means something.

I'll rip him to shreds before putting him back together again. It's what I do best. One day in celebrity rehab, he'll thank me.


End file.
